Rahkeid
by TheFoundersDaughter
Summary: A small family get-together. Based on chapter 509.


**A/N: Inspired by chapter 509. One-shot! Spoilers ahead!**

Mavis had until now, held no knowledge of her child. He had to have been conceived whilst she and Zeref had met all those years ago - her child would surely be almost as old as Makarov, yet he retained the image of a young man. She wondered as she stared at him if he had inherited the curse she and Zeref shared. He had inherited her hair, but had his father's eyes.

"My...son?"

The young man tipped his head to her from where he sat on the cliff, "Mother."

"Yes, Mavis. Your son. My son. _Our_ son." Zeref whispered to her ear as he prowled behind her. "Rahkeid Dragneel."

Memories flooded her mind over a fairy story with the Prince Rahkeid, "You named him after a prince in a book that I liked?"

"Of course. He had to have something of his mother, after all."

Mavis pulled her eyes away from her son, and turned to meet Zeref's. "How?" the question spoken with a hard voice, "How did you do it?"

He chuckled slightly, "You've forgotten already? The night we met in that forsaken forest, where you begged me to kill you...and yet we did anything but. You said that we would break this curse upon us hand-in-hand...and then you died. Or did you? Your presence here and Rahkeid's existence both contradict that."

A blush formed over Mavis's nose, "I remember."

"Hm. It took me some time to find my way back to Fairy Tail again - I was busy with building an empire, you see. But something just kept itching at the back of my mind. _What if_...? So, I decided that at long last, I would venture into your Guild again. Even in seemingly death I could still feel your magic pulsing in the air. Following it wasn't hard, and there I found you, hidden away inside a lacryma to bring back the dead." Zeref spared a glance for his son, who was looking quite bored with the whole ordeal, "I had a high mind to ressurrect you myself - but that would have been no fun. And you looked so...peaceful."

Narrowing her eyes, Mavis crossed her arms, "So you took the child that rested in my womb? Left me all alone to wander the world unseen, and raised our child without ever thinking to let me know?"

"Yes. Another woman bore him, of course. But he is our son nonetheless."

She shook her head, stepping away from him, "You're not the man I once knew, Zeref." Mavis turned to Rahkeid, stretching out her arms as if to touch him. "Rahkeid..." she collapsed before him, studying every feature on his face to keep it to memory - everything from the crinkles at the corners of his mouth, to the stark white cross on his forehead, to the small scar above his left eyebrow. "My boy..." emotions she didn't even know she had until just moments ago swelled over, her arms rushing forwards to capture her son in a tight embrace.

He was warm, his hair soft. His clothing soon sodden from tears escaping her eyes as she wept for time she never knew she lost, and a son she only now knew she had. Rahkeid's only reaction in the ordeal was to let his chin rest on her shoulder. He did not embrace her, despite how tight she help him against her so much smaller body.

Zeref looked on with perhaps a fleeting feeling of guilt, but otherwise nothing. He connected his eyes with his son's identical ones, and nodded ever so slightly. Rahkeid smiled as he pulled back from her embrace, "It is time for you to leave now, Mother."

"Will you not come with me? It's not too late - you still have a long life ahead of you, one that can be filled with love if you let it."

"Mother, please. Go. Your Fairy Tail is soon to meet it's demise, I have no doubt that it will need all of your help to even stand the smallest fraction of a chance against us." Rahkeid stood, towering over her. "Go, Mother."

With a last look into her son's face, she did, fleeing from the cliff that the three of them had been on.

Her Guild...no, Fiore needed her. She could not let the knowledge of her own child's existence hinder her now.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Not the best - I know, but it was kinda rushed because, well, FEELS. What did you all think about the new chapter? Leave a review if you please! 3**


End file.
